


The Downstairs Job

by O4amuse



Series: The Odd Jobs [5]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Hell and Interpol have in common?</p><p>Snap-shot, because it was silly and I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downstairs Job

  “Hey, Crowley,” Dean said.

  Sterling looked from the Winchesters to Nate and back. “Oh, bollocks,” he said wearily.

  “Okay, someone explain.” Nate raised an eyebrow.

  “Your buddy Sterling here is a demon,” Sam said with what Sophie considered to be unnatural calm.

  “Oi,” Sterling objected. “Not just a demon, thank you. King of Hell.”

  There was a long silence, finally broken by Eliot. “Figures,” he said, with a minute shrug.

  “But you have a daughter!” Sophie protested.

  “So? God had a son.”

  “He’s got a mom, too,” Dean said, smirking. “And let me tell you, she’s a piece of work.”

  Sterling scowled. “Can we please get back on topic?”

  “Yeah, I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable working with a demon,” Hardison said, wide-eyed.

  “King,” Sterling stressed. “I had to bloody work for that crown.”

  “If this is true,” Nate said quietly, “why have you been pretending to work for IRS and Interpol?”

  “Are you kidding me? The number of souls I get in insurance scam deals alone is worth my time.”

  “You still working the shop floor, Crowley?” Dean said scornfully.

  “Yeah, I thought you had minions for that sort of thing,” Sam chimed in.

  Sterling shrugged. “I like to keep my hand in. So, about this stolen Dante...”


End file.
